Silent Tears
by Crimson-Drops
Summary: Harry loves Cho Chang, and Cho returns the feelings, but both of them thought they weren't good enough for the other. Will they ever find out about the truth? Even if they did, wouldn't it be too late...
1. Birthday Gifts

** ~~Silent Tears~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
A/N: This is my second fic, still, there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Well, really trying to learn, so along as you can understand it, it's fine. Well hope so.   
**  
**** ~Chapter One: Birthday Gifts~**  
  
Cho Chang was sitting in her bedroom, reading all the letters from her friends. They all start out with:  
  
_ Dear Cho,__  
__ Are you okay?_  
  
She was really getting tried of this. She was fine now. True, Cedric died; true, she was sad, but their relationship wasn't like what every thought. Her, Cho Chang, was not, NOT, the girlfriend of Cedric Diggory. Sure, they went to the Yule Ball together; sure, she was the dearest thing to him during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, but they were just friends, good friends.  
  
She did cry for him, which was because the sixteen-year-old girl hadn't had anyone dear to her died before. But everyone seemed to assume that she was Cedric's girlfriend without thinking. That was an acceptable mistake, because they seemed like that they were born for each other. But no, Cho Chang was not Cedric Diggory's girlfriend.  
  
The only person she had ever had any feeling s for was… Harry Potter, but she never expect the famous Harry Potter would fall for her. Then she was wrong…  
  
In another part of the town…  
  
Harry Potter was staring at the starless night. So many things were bugging him. The Durselys, Voldemort was back, and… Cho Chang, the girl of his dreams. He thought she must hate him, like everyone else, he assumed that Cho was Cedric's girlfriend just because they went to the Ball together.  
  
Harry knew he wasn't responsible for Cedric's death, but still, if he just listened to Cedric and took the Cup, Cedric would still be alive. And Cho won't hate him.  
  
It was his birthday. Ron and Hermione's letter should come. Just as he thought about that, two owls flew into his open window, they were Hedwig and Pigwidgeon (Also known as "Pig") Harry untied the letters and Pig flew away.   
  
Harry opened Hermione's letter and started reading:  
  
_ Dear Harry,__  
__ Happy Birthday! How are you? Really hope your aunt, uncle, and cousin are treating you well. My parents took me to Vancouver, it is beautiful, the mountains, the ocean, oh Harry, it's just like a picture. No matter how the day is, it's always beautiful. You really should go see Vancouver someday.__  
_ _  
__ Well, hope you like my gift.__  
_ _  
__ Hermione._  
  
Harry folded the parchment and went to open the package. He unwrapped it, _Getting Ready For Your O.W.L.s._ Ah, Hermione, the same, old Hermione. Harry put the book away, he didn't feel like studying for his O.W.L.s now, not yet.  
  
Harry went on the open Ron's letter:  
  
_ Dear Harry,__  
__ Harry Birthday! We are in Sydney now. We used the 1000 Galleons you gave us for this vacation. Dad said we would do anything with the money except for George and Fred's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. So at last, we decide to go to Sydney, Ginny choose it.__  
_ _  
__ Well, you at Diagon Alley then.__  
_ _  
__ Ron__  
_ _  
__ P.S. Hermione made a prefect, she's so happy._  
  
"Okay, Hermione made a prefect, that was a big _surprise_." Harry thought as he unwrapped Ron's gift. It was a book, too. "What got into them?" Harry thought. "Hermione send a book, that was usual, but Ron…"  
  
Surprisingly, it was a muggle novel. Rebecca. From the cover, Harry knew it was a romance book "What were Ron's intention?" he thought.  
  
Harry put everything away and curled into his bed. He need some sleep, there was a whole cruel day coming up.  
  
A/N: That's the first chapter, so do you like it? Hope you do, and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. I changed "Do You Know…" to this story's outtake.   
  



	2. The Greater the Expectation Is, The Grea...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**~Chapter Two: The Greater the Expectation Is, The Greater the Disappointment Will Be~****  
**  
Just as Harry closed his eyes and about to sleep, BANG! He opened his eyes in alarm. A tiny brow owl was by the window. "Who's owl is it?" Harry thought. He went to open the window, the owl flew in, he untied the letter and it flew away.  
  
"Oh, my lord!" Harry said as he unfold the letter:  
  
_Dear Harry,__  
__It's Cho, I heard it's your birthday, hope they gave me the right information. Well if it is, Harry Birthday. How are you? Hope you are fine. I wanted to find a person who really understand me to talk to. All my friends think I'm sad. True, I am sad about Cedric, it's just not like the way they think I am. I am NOT Cedric's girlfriend, they jsut won't believe me. I know a lot of people think I was, but I wasn't. Harry, I hope you can understand this. Even my parents won't.__  
__  
__Well, just want to talk to you, hope you'll write me back. And hope you like my gift.__  
__  
__Yours__  
__Cho_  
  
"Oh my goodness, she actually wrote me." Harry thought. "Okay, calm down, she just wants some one to talk, not a big deal, don't think yourself too high, Harry Potter. If Cedric Diggory wasn't even good enough for her, how would you be?" He told himself.  
  
Harry was exhausted, but Cho's letter seemed to chase the tiredness away. He took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and the ink bottle and started to write.  
  
_Dear Cho,__  
__Thanks for your letter, just want to say that I believe and understand you, if you want to talk, just write to me.__  
__  
__Harry__  
__  
__P.S. About you owl, can you tell it not to "bang" on the window please. Don't want he muggles to wake up._  
  
Harry fold the letter and tied to Hedwig. "Go give it to Cho, okay?" Then Hedwig flew away. Harry went on and go see what the gift from Cho was.  
  
It was a tiny little jade Buda, beside it, there was a note:  
  
_Well, Chinese believe it would keep you safe, so wear it._  
  
"Oh, Cho!" Harry thought. "She cares about me, she wants me to be safe! That's the best birthday gift I would ever want to receive." He thought.  
  
Mean while, Cho was in her bed, awake, ~Sigh~ Another sleepless night. She stared out the starless night sky. "Will Harry write me back?" She asked herself. "The higher the expectation is, the greater the disappointment will be." Was the answer. "Right, I should just think he won't even read it." She thought. Again, she stared out her bedroom window to the full moon. It was beautiful, the silvery moonlight landed on her black hair.  
  
Just as Cho about to closed her eyes, wanted to try to sleep again, she saw a beautiful white owl flew to her window. She untied the letter, saw the owl flew out and went back to bed.  
  
She turned on the light and unfolded the letter, her heart was starting to beat fast and faster. It was just a general letter, but it was from Harry. He actually wrote her back.  
  
She didn't know what exactly Harry felt about, in fact, she didn't know what exactly her feelings for Harry either. She only knew that she felt something she had never felt before with him. When she fist saw him on the Quidditch pitch, electricity had run through from her head to toe  
  
She was waiting for Harry to ask her to the Ball, it sounded really stupid even to herself. She finally gave up when Cedric asked her. Then, three days later Harry miraclely asked her, but it was too late. "Why wouldn't you ask me earlier." She thought.  
  
Even Harry asked her to the Yule Ball, she still wasn't sure. She was taught not to think herself too high. "Just because he asked you to the Ball, doesn't mean he likes you." Cho have been telling herself this again and again for the past half year. She was finding reasons to proof Harry likes her while finding reasons to proof she was just daydreaming. "Of course he likes you, he asked you to the Ball." While another voice said: "No he doesn't, who are you? You are just a ordinary little witch, you expect the famous Harry Potter to like you? Get out of here."  
  
Cho had always wondered, if Harry didn't ever had _any_ feelings for her, why would he ask her to the Ball then. Again, she told herself it was because he had no one else to ask.  
  
She was so confused by herself, but she had made up her mind. She would tell Harry when she thinks it's a good time. She won't let her chances pass her away just like that.  
  
**A/N: **Well, that's the second chapter, tells more about Cho's feelings, so hope you like it. And please don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	3. At Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**~Chapter Three: At Diagon Alley~**  
  
  
Cho took out her writing materials and started to write. After she finished, she tied the letter to Jade Heart. "Take the letter to Harry, and don't 'bang' on his window please." She seemed to understand and flew out of her window.  
  
Harry and Cho kept in touch for the rest of the summer vacation. They learned a lot about each other, but still nither of them had the guts to tell how they felt.  
  
Time went by fast. (Not really for Harry.) It was now August 30th, Harry started to pack up and went to Diagon Alley the following day.  
  
A lot of familiar faces appeared. He saw Dean Thomas, his dorm-mate, Dean told Harry he had made a perfect excitedly, he was surely very happy. Then, Harry saw Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis. Harry tried not to let Colin to see him but failed, which caused him to stuck with them for over 20 minutes.  
  
While Harry was trying to find Ron and Hermione, someone he didn't expect to see appeared in fornt of him. It was Cho Chang, he wanted to see her, but didn't expecting it. This was the first time Harry saw Cho with muggle clothes on. She was wearing a T-shirt and pair of sweat pants. It was nothing fancy, but in Harry's eyes, she looked like an angel.  
  
"Hi, Cho," Harry managed to say.  
  
"Hi, Harry, how are you?" Cho smiled.  
  
"Hey! Harry!" Harry heard a voice called and turned, it was Ron. Usually, he would be glad that Ron had found him, but today, he just wanted to go over and whack Ron's head open. He waited so long to talk to Cho, and Ron interrupted after five words.  
  
"I… I think I'll just…" Harry stammered.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you at King's Cross tomorrow then."  
  
"Right, see you then." Harry left Cho and started to walk to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hi, Harry, how was your summer?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"It's was fine, I think they are still afraid that Sirius will come and turn them all into bats." Harry replied.  
  
After they got all their books, they went back to the hotel and had dinner with the Weasleys. It would be the twins' last year at Hogwarts. They decided to open the Weasley Wizard Wheezes after this year no matter what. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley seemed to lose hope in them already. They were now expecting Ron to get whole lot of O.W.L.s, it made Ron quite pressured.  
  
"Hey, did you read that book I gave you? It's so good." Said Ron with a grin when they got into there room.  
  
"Just started it, and Ron, when did you start to read _muggle romance _book, huh?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, romance," Ron blushed. "I, I, I kind of have someone in mind, so I want to know about… love."  
  
"Right, Hermione?" Harry asked teasingly.  
  
"Who did you know?" Ron asked in surprise.  
  
"It's obvious, do you know what you were like when you looked at her?"  
  
"Oh god, that obvious?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron, tell you what, ask her before it's too late. Hermione is getting prettier and prettier, if you don't hurry, she'll definitely be taken away. Okay?"  
  
"Right. I should really think about it."  
  
"Okay, you go think about Hermione, and I'll read the book you gave me." Harry said.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another room of the same hotel…  
  
Cho was again, staring out at the night sky. She was thinking about love, not just Harry, but love. She had friends that had been hurt by love. Cho knew that fall in love might be a good thing, but she always had this thought: 'no matter how much he loves you, you'll always end up being hurt.' After seeing so many of her friends ended up being hurt, she was sure it was true. Now, another inner conflict, even if she told Harry, and Harry loves her back, she would still end up hurt.  
  
But Cho always wanted to try new things, most of them ended up good, few of them didn't, but they didn't affect much. Love was the only thing in Cho's life that she hesitated about. She wanted to try, maybe she would be happy, but she didn't want the pain.  
  
After Cedric's death, she always thought if she was in love him, would she be more hurt? Yes, she would. She was so afraid, she didn't want to lose the chance to be in love, but she didn't want to get hurt either.  
  
Her friends once told her: 'The more you are in love, the more hurt you will be.' She thought it was kind of pessimistic, but she knew it was true.  
  
A/N: Do you like it? I wrote more about Cho this time, so hope you like this. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	4. On the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**~Chapter Four: On the Hogwarts Express~**  
  
**A/N: **Thanks again to Wendy for typing this for me.   
  
Cho woke up, 8:00 a.m., not too late yet. She got dressed and went down for breakfast. She saw Harry sitting in a table, alone. Harry saw her, too. He smiled and waved.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Hello, where are Hermione and Ron and the others?" Cho asked.  
  
"Oh, they are just slow. Only you're here? Where are your parents?" Harry asked and gestured the seat next to him.  
  
Cho sat down, "Oh, they are just busy again. Dad is overseas, and mom has an important meeting. They are always like that."  
  
"Right." Just then Ron walked in, "Ron, why you have to come every time I talk to Cho?" Harry thought furiously.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll just be going, nice talk with you." Cho stood up.  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Ron sat on Cho's Chair. "How is she?" Ron asked.  
  
"Huh?" Harry was still thinking about Cho.  
  
"I asked how is she."  
  
"Cho?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "She's okay!" Harry relied quickly.  
  
"Okay? Harry! She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who said 'they don't make them like that in Hogwarts' last year? Wasn't Fleur the prettiest girl on Earth?" Harry asked jokingly.  
  
"Fine, the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, okay? Really Harry, if you tell me not to lose my chance, hope you won't too."  
  
"It's not the same, Ron." Harry said hopelessly. "You and Hermione were best friends since first year. Me? I haven't said a dozen words each time I talked to her. Plus even Cedric Diggory wasn't good enough for herm how would I win an angel's heart?"  
  
"How do u know Diggory wasn't good enough!?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"She wrote that Diggory wasn't her boyfriend." Answered Harry.  
  
"She wrote to you in the summer?"  
  
"Yeah, but…" Just then everyone else came down. They finished their breakfast and went to king's Cross Station. Fred and George acted like they were chatting and went into the wall between platform 9 and 10. Then Harry and Ginny, then Ron and Hermione. This was actually the first time they were early. George declared a family meeting, and Hermione were taken for a Gryffindor Perfect meeting. Harry was alone in the compartment reading _Rebecca_.  
  
"Harry had his eyes on the book but mind somewhere else. He was thinking about Cho. "Can't I just try?" He asked himself. "No, don't even go there; you know how embarrassed and humiliated it was last year when you asked her to the Ball." A voice answered. Harry shook his head and concentrated back on the book again.  
  
Just then he heard a knock on the compartment door, he thought it was either Ron or Hermione, so he went to open it, but he was wrong. Outside the compartment Cho and three other girls who Harry assumed is Cho's friends.  
  
"Hey Harry," said one of Cho's friend, Sherry, "Mind if we sit here, other compartments are all full." Harry saw a smile on Cho's face.  
  
"Not at all, you want me out, or…"  
  
"Oh, of course you can stay here, we are the visitors." said Sherry.  
  
"Okay." Harry said. He sat down and went back to his book, but now, it was even harder to concentrate, having Cho beside him, Harry just couldn't think anything rational. After about another ten minutes, another knock. "I'll get it." Said Sherry. "Now it's Ron." Harry thought, but he was wrong again. It was another strange face.  
  
"Hey, Sherry Helen, Wendy, want to come for a… sorry Cho, can't let you know." The boy said.  
  
"Why?" Cho asked in a rather careless tone. Harry doubted that Cho really wanted to know.  
  
"Cause you are a Prefect. Bye." Then they left.  
  
"Oh god, leaving me here with Cho, alone. What should I do?" Harry thought, but he didn't know that Cho was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I though being a Prefect has advantages." Finally Harry said.  
  
"Oh, they are just being stupid." Cho replied, "What are you reading?"  
  
"Oh, Rebecca, Ron gave me for my birthday." Harry blushed; he didn't want anyone to know that he was reading a romance book.  
  
"It's a good book, this and _Gone with the Wind_ are my favourite." Cho replied. It was much, much better than the reaction Harry thought Cho would gave.  
  
"You like romance?" Harry blurted out. "Oops, why did I say that?" Harry thought.  
  
Cho turned red, too. "Yeah, I like romance."  
  
Silence fell between them; Harry was trying as hard as he could to find a topic to talk about. Finally Cho started, "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Oh, he is having a family meeting." Harry replied.  
  
"Really? I saw the twins were with Jordan and Ginny was with her friends, too." Cho said.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe he just didn't want to come back."  
  
"Right, neither Ron nor Hermione want to be your friends anymore." She said teasingly.  
  
"Then, you want to be my friend." Harry blurted out. "Harry! What were you thinking?!" Came a voice in side Harry. "Shut up!" Another voice hissed.  
  
It took Cho a bit to process what Harry said. She couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"If Ron and Hermione don't want to be my friends anymore, will you be my friend?" Harry asked again. "Oh Harry, you are so going to regret this." The voice said. "I told you to shut up." Another voice replied.  
  
"Yes, I will." Cho answered with a sweet smile. "Oh, Cho, you'll be sorry you made this decision." Came the first voice inside her. "Relax, he's not asking Cho out, just friend, Cho, don't hope too much." Another voice said.  
  
They talked for the rest of the journey. Harry thought Ron was with Hermione, which as a good thing. They talked about Quidditch, O.W.L.s, and whole bunch of other things. Still, neither of them said about their true feelings.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry, I know this chapter is a littler boring, but next chapter would be more about what Cho feels, so please be nice, if you want the next chapter, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



	5. Love Is Sweet and Cruel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**~Chapter Five: Love Is Sweet and Cruel~**  
  
In another compartment of the train, Ron and Hermione were too, alone. Hermione was reading a book about Charms, Ron was screwing up his courage for what he would tell Hermione.  
  
Finally Ron opened his mouth, "Um, Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione looked up.  
  
"Hermione, I, I wanted to tell you this long ago, I just, I, I was so afraid that you would reject me. Then I thought, if I don't ask you soon, it will be too late. Hermione, I, it's just that, I, I love you." Ron's cheeks were as read as apple. " I want you to be my girlfriend, so will you?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Of course, I've waited so long for you to ask me."  
  
"Really?" Before Ron could say anything else, Hermione had placed her tender lips on top of Ron's. finally, they pulled apart, with grins on their face.  
  
The sky was getting dark, the train slowed down, and finally stopped. Harry and Cho walked out of their compartment, saw Ron and Hermione walked over to them hand in hand.  
  
"Ron sure said something interesting during the journey." Cho said, grinning.  
  
Harry smiled, "~sigh~ when is my turn?"  
  
Cho laughed, "Very soon"  
  
"Doubt you'll still say that after you know who?"  
  
"Okay, tell me, who is the luck girl?"  
  
"Not yet, maybe later."  
  
"Right, "I wish_ he_ will do whatever Ron did." Cho said as they walked down the train.  
  
"Okay, can you be more specific about who _he_ is?"  
  
"No," Cho smiled.  
  
"Fine, be that way. I'll see you later, got to go, bye!" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Cho replied.  
  
Harry walked to Ron and Hermione, "Hi!"  
  
"Hi," they replied, entering the Great Hall. The sat down at the Gryffindor table, the Sorting Ceremony began. (The routine) The Sorting Hat sang a song, first years went up, got sorted, went to their tables, Professor Dumbledore gave a speech… Then they started eating.  
  
Harry wasn't quite happy that night. He didn't say much, and went immediately to his bed. "What were you thinking, Harry Potter? You should know she would never fall for you. She is mature, pretty, intelligent. What do you have? She already has a _he_ in mind, let her be, leave her." Harry told himself and went asleep.  
  
Cho, on the other hand, wasn't very happy either. "What did I tell you? How can the famous Harry Potter fall for you. He is the 'Boy Who Lived.' What are you? I told you not to think yourself too high. Haha." Cho was laughing at herself. She sighed, "Right, I'm just thinking my self too high." She thought. She tried to sleep but failed. Restlessly, she lay on her bed, thinking about Harry. "Why can't I just get him out of me head." She thought. The Ravenclaw Seek didn't know that was love, people say 'love is sweet and cruel.' She hasn't experienced the sweet yet, but already the cruel.  
  
The next morning as Harry walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ron called. "Harry! Wait up!"  
  
Harry stopped and turned, "Where is Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Perfect Meeting."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, how are you doing with Cho?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it." Harry replied.  
  
"Come on, Harry, maybe I could help."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because, she has someone in mind already." Harry hissed as he reaching for a piece of toast.  
  
"Oh, so you…" Ron started again.  
  
"I give up, she is too good for me."  
  
"Maybe you are right. Hey, Harry, cheer up. Tell you a secret, try Ginny, she would be a nice girlfriend. Trust me. Mom actually said you two seem to fit." Ron suggest.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to her today, thanks."  
  
"No problem," and both of them stood up and went to their Triangulation Class. Harry didn't know the girl he gave up was looking at him passionately.   
  
**A/N:** Well, Ginny haters, don't worry, I won't make Harry and her together very long, she is just here to cause the problem, okay? Thanks. And please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	6. Silent Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**A/N: **To: **Alec6427:** Please don't scream, Harry and Cho will end up together, I promise, just not now ok? I think by chapter nine.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**~Chapter Six: Silent Tears~**  
  
The day went by fast, after dinner, Harry walked over to Ginny. "Er, Ginny, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course." Ginny answered, and followed Harry out by the lake.  
  
"Ginny, I, I didn't know how to say this, but will you, hum, be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, blushing.  
  
"Of course, Harry. I've waited this moment so long." Ginny's reaction was quite similar to Hermione's, but Harry's feeling wasn't same as Ron's for sure. Before Harry knew it, Ginny had given him a smack kiss right on the lips. Then Harry took Ginny's hand and had a nice walk by the lake.  
  
Cho, who witnessed the whole thing in the corner, had silent tears running down her cheeks. She had finally realized and admitted that she loves him, but all too late. Silently she walked back to the castle, alone.  
  
Cho didn't want to go back to her common room, because she knew, if she did, over a dozen people would ask why was she crying. She walked into the library, no one was there, not even Hermione. She went in and started studying furiously.  
  
She stayed in the library until it was closed and went to bed without talking to anyone. Now she knew how all the friends felt, but she was even more unfortunate, she didn't experience the feeling of being loved, only being hurt.  
  
Mean while, Harry was lying on his bed thinking about Cho. He was now, with Ginny, but still, he couldn't stop thinking about Cho. He was only with Ginny because he thought that would make Ginny happy, which was true, but he didn't love her.  
  
Days later, Harry decided to go to the library and finish his Divination homework. Surprisingly, he saw Cho sitting in the there. He walked over, "Hi!"  
  
"Oh, hi Harry." She replied.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No." Harry sat down beside her, searching for a topic to talk about. Again Cho started before him.  
  
"I found out." Cho said with a grin.  
  
"Found out what?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"I found out that Ginny was the girl, see I said it will be you turn very soon." She said with a smile, privately wondering how could her drama teacher gave her a "B" when she could smile at the thing that made her heart bleed.  
  
"Oh, that." Harry blushed. "Yeah, she was the one." "But Cho, you don't know it is you, it's just you have someone in mind." Harry thought.  
  
"Well, congratulations!" Cho said.  
  
"Thanks, how about you? Did _he_ ask you?" Harry asked carelessly.  
  
"Nope, and I doubt he'll ever ask me again." Cho answered.  
  
"Again?" It caught Harry's interest.  
  
"Yeah, kinda, I don't know." Cho replied.  
  
"Never lose hope." Harry smiled.  
  
"My philosophy is: The greater the expectation is, the greater the disappointment will be."  
  
"How do you know it'll always be a disappointment?"  
  
"Seems like it." Cho answered.  
  
"Cho, you are a girl that everyone wants, don't just give up like that." Harry said sincerely.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Then Harry walked away to get his books. "Then why don't you want me?" Cho thought, she tried her best not to let the words out.  
  
Harry found his books and sat somewhere wasn't very far away from Cho. He opened his book and started working, but the problem was that Harry just couldn't concentrate when Cho was around. After a while, the librarian came to close the library, and Harry and Cho walked out.  
  
"Why wasn't Ginny with you?" Cho blurred out.  
  
"Oh, she said the library gives her a headache." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, really? I'm here almost the whole day other than classes." Cho said.  
  
"Yeah, so is, I mean _was_ Hermione, until she realized that there's person named Ron." Harry joked.  
  
"Yeah," Cho laughed. "I can imagine that."  
  
"Which means." Harry blurred out before he could stop himself. "You won't be here long, cause the _he_ will take you out to the lake soon, just like Ron, maybe a bit romantic, I don't know."  
  
Cho laughed, "Right, I'll just wait till that day to come." Then they said their 'Good night's and went separate ways to their common rooms.  
  
Cho went in the Ravenclaw Common Room, sat down, pulled the books, quill and some parchment out. She started to do the home three weeks after. (Let's just say she had an outline.)  
  
By the lake, Ron and Hermione were taking a walk. They were silent, just walking hand in hand, they didn't need words anymore, they've been good friends for so long. They could understand each other perfectly by heart.  
  
Then Ron started anyways. "Herm?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know Gin and Harry."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Do you think they fit?"  
  
"Duh? They were made for each other." Hermione smiled.  
  
"That's what mom says." Ron said.  
  
"It took Harry long enough."  
  
"I know,"  
  
"It took you long enough, too." Hermione grinned, then they shared a kiss and went back to the castle.  
  
**A/N: **Ok, ok, just don't yell, I know some of you just hate Ginny, sorry, but I have to have a problem in the story right? So just wait, Cho and Harry will be together… some how. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	7. A Heart Broken Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**A/N **(Especially to Alec6427)**: ** Please, PLEASE don't yell. This is the last chapter Cho and Harry didn't know what was going on in the other's heart. So, easy on my eardrum.  
  
**~Chapter Seven: A Heart Broken Angel~**  
  
Harry finished his big Potion essay which was due two weeks later. He just seemed have nothing to do than work and went to bed. The moment he closed his eyes, Cho appeared. "Oh god, forget about her, you are with Ginny already." Harry told himself.  
  
Cho was in her bed, thinking, too. "Not to lose hope, right, what should I hope for then? Hope the boyfriend of Ginny Weasley to ask me out?" She thought. She turned and looked out to the sky. "I need advise." She thought. In her life, she learned to make her own decisions, not many people could help her. Her parents were always busy, she never said anything about any of her miseries to her friends. In their eyes, she, Cho Chang, was pretty, intelligent, optimistic, enthusiastic, athletic, and convivial. People thought she was always happy, nothing could disturb her. But they were wrong, she was a regular human being, there were a lot of things that disturbed her, she just kept them inside, that was all. So she decided to keep Harry inside her as well.  
  
Time went by quite fast, a month had gone by. Because of the fact that her marks increased rapidly, Professor Flitwick had switch her into Transfiguration Enriched, Defence Against the Dark Arts Enriched, Charms Enriched, and Herbology Enriched. (Professor Flitwick also suggest Potions Enriched for her, but she said, "No thanks.")  
  
Now, she was much busier, with four Enriched classes and prefect duties. She spent most of the free time in the library for two reasons: One, she needed to get her homework done; (Duh,) Two, Harry was there.  
  
Harry had gone to the library awfully a lot, not just for studying, but to look at Cho. Amazingly, his marks actually increased, too. Even he was in the library for a different purpose.  
  
Harry and Ginny had gone on very well, but only during lunch and dinner, maybe in the common room sometimes, because Harry was mostly in the library. Harry, personally, was happy that Ginny wouldn't company him. He didn't want Ginny to know why he was there. (Of course he didn't ) He wasn't kind of guilty, but he knew, Ginny just happy to with him, didn't matter he really love her or not.  
  
On the other hand, Ron and Hermione just had a big fight, Ron was planning how to make it up to Hermione. Ginny tried to help her brother but hadn't got any ideas. Harry was borrowing _The Midsummer Night's Dream_ from Cho to see if he could find some good sentences for Ron.  
  
One day, as Cho and Harry were in the library, with no one else, Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he had to talk to her. So he flipped through his Divination text book and found a rather hard question.  
  
"Er, Cho?" He walked over. "Do you know how to do this?  
  
Cho took the book, and Harry sat down beside her.  
  
"Divination huh?"  
  
"Oh god I hate it."  
  
"Why do you take it then?" Cho questioned.  
  
"Don't know." Harry replied.  
  
Cho laughed, "You don't even know why are you taking this course. Oh well, lets see." Cho started to teach Harry. Harry seemed to understand it. Afterwards…  
  
"Thanks," Said Harry.  
  
"No problem." Just as Harry about to leave, Cho called, "Harry, wait."  
  
Harry turned, "Yeah?"  
  
"You… hum, want to sit down, again? I want to ask you something, too." She stammered.  
  
"Okay," Harry sat down. "What?"  
  
"Can you promise me that you will not tell anyone about it?" Cho asked.  
  
"Of course, I promise I won't tell anyone about it."  
  
"Okay, you know the boy."  
  
"The one you are waiting to ask you out?"   
  
"Yeah," Cho blushed.   
  
"Okay, are you going to tell me who he is?" Harry asked teasingly.  
  
"Not quite, but I want some advise."  
  
"Okay, Ron told me to go for it before you lose your chance, maybe you should ask him instead." Harry said. "Oh god, I'm pushing the girl I love away from me." He thought.  
  
"Oh, what if it's too late already?" Cho asked, stared into Harry green eyes.  
  
Harry stared back, "Well, I don't know, he was a girlfriend already?"  
  
Cho nodded. "He asked me once but…"  
  
"You turned him down?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but I had no choice, I had to." Cho replied. "Harry, it's you!" She thought. Then another voice called, "Hey, don't be slut a slut, Harry has a girlfriend already." Silence fall. There were tears in her eyes, she blinked furiously, wanting the tears stay behind her eyes, but she failed. The silent tears ran down her face.  
  
"Cho, don't cry, it's okay, there's still a lot of boys out here who loves you." Harry consoled her.  
  
Cho dried her tears, she didn't ant to cry in front of Harry. "I know, it's okay. Thank you."  
  
"Cho, who is he?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to know what kind of boy could win an angel's heart." Harry said. " Harry Potter, shut up. Quit saying those things." Harry told himself.  
  
"Why?" She asked again.  
  
"Because… just because."  
  
"Harry, believe me, you don't want to know, and angels don't act like me."  
  
"Yes they do, but sometime they do get their heart broken. You are a heart broken angel, who is looking for love. Cho, listen, someday, you'll find someone who really loves you, and you'll love him. Then he shall be the luckiest boy on Earth."  
  
"Thank you." Cho replied and went back to her common room, and so did Harry.  
**  
****A/N: **Ok, they are one step closer, just wait patiently, they will be together. And I would really appreciate if none of you yell. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**P.S.: **Just say I put Cho and Harry together, do you want the relationship to be _clean _or if you want them to_ cross the line._ Please review and tell me, or e-mail me, I don't care.   
  



	8. Moment of the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**~Chapter Eight: Moment of the Truth~**  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Cho thought. "If he thinks that person would be the luckiest person on Earth, why won't he ask me?" She asked herself. "Oh, quit thing about it, he-doesn't-like-you, he-loves-Ginny-Weasley!" Another voice yelled. Cho felt like bumping her head on the wall. She asked Harry, and that was the answer. She knew she shouldn't bug Harry; she knew she shouldn't go and mess up with Harry and Ginny's relationship. But to her, Harry was too temptations.  
  
She was having trouble falling asleep lately, every time she closed her eyes, Harry would come out. She had totally gave up, but forgetting about Harry was something else.  
  
Mean while, Harry was sitting in the vacant common room. "What did she mean by 'again'? She had no choice but reject that person. Who is he?" Harry thought. "Oh, quit daydreaming, she rejected you because she simply didn't want to go with you!" A voice yelled.  
  
Next morning, Harry woke up extremely early, (6:00 a.m.) He didn't want to sleep anymore, so he got dressed and went down for breakfast, planned to go for a fly after. As he entered the Great Hall, he saw a girl was sitting in the Ravenclaw table. It was Cho.  
  
Harry walked over, she smiled, "Hi, you are early today."  
  
"Yeah, you, too, mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Nope, help yourself."  
  
"Thanks," Harry sat down beside her.  
  
"What do you plan to do later?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll go for a fly."  
  
"Can I come?" Cho said before she could stop herself.  
  
"Yeah, of course.' So they finished their breakfast and walked out to the Quidditch pitch. The Quidditch season was coming, Harry and Cho were now the Quidditch captain for their house team. Cho's father got her a brand new Nimbus 2000 during the summer. The first game was Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin. Both of them assumed that Slytherin would win.  
  
Harry flew up, Cho followed. Even though Nimbus 2000 was a pretty good broom, still, it couldn't possibly keep up with the Fireblot. Harry purposely slowed down a bit, so that Cho was beside him. Both of them kept quiet during the fly. After, they went for a walk by the lake.  
  
"So, you take Ginny here often?" Cho questioned.  
  
"Well, yeah, she likes it." Harry replied. They sat down on the bench, silence fall.  
  
"Harry," Cho started. "What's Ginny like?"  
  
"Why?" Harry asked in surprise.  
  
"Nothing, just want to know."  
  
"Oh, you mean her personality?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, she's nice, caring, sincere. You know, that kind of sweet girl." Harry said.  
  
"I can imagine, a girl the famous Harry Potter would fall for, not an average girl." Cho said, in a rather pathetic tone.  
  
"She wasn't the girl I fall for, I'm only with her because I think I own the Weasleys' too much." Harry said. "You nuts? What was that for, you think she'll like you? Let the words go though the brain before you let them out!" Harry yelled at himself inside.  
  
"Oh, who is the girl you fall for then?" Cho asked, totally not prepared for the answer. Harry kept silent. "At least tell me what she is like." Cho said again.  
  
"She," Harry started, but paused, wondering if he would regret this, if he would just ruin the precious friendship between he and Cho that he had finally build up. But just then, a thought came and chased his rational behaviours to hell. "I met her in my third year on the Quidditch pitch, when I saw her tore up the pitch, I thought 'I've never seen an angel flying so low'. Then I asked her to go to the Yule Ball with me, but she was going with the most handsome, popular, sweet Hufflepuff champion. I know I wasn't good enough for her, if Cedric wasn't even good enough, how am I suppose to won the angel's heart. I love her because of her being her, not just her looks, popularity, and her Quidditch skills. I just love her of her being her. Now, she's my friend, just a friend, nothing else." Harry finished and looked up. Cho smiled.  
  
"Want to know who_ he_ is?" Cho asked quietly, Harry nodded.  
  
"I met him on the Quidditch pitch, too, in my fourth year. He stared me with his brilliant green eyes. Then he beat me, and never said another word to me until the day he dropped his quill and yelled at me. Then, Professor McGonagall told us there would be a Ball, I waited so long for him to ask me, but he didn't, until it was too late. I never told him how I felt, I thought the famous boy won't even conceder me, he just asked me to the Ball because there were one else left." Cho finished. She looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
Slowly, Harry leaned in, Cho linked her hands behind his neck and closed her eyes. Harry's lips met Cho's, it was beyond Harry's wildest dreams, better than the so many times that he had imagined, better than all the kiss that he and Ginny had shared.  
  
It was Cho's first kiss, it was so surreal, something she hadn't even imagine before.  
  
Finally, they pulled apart with a hard, concussive breath. "I'm sorry, I, I, wasn't planning to, I'm sorry, I…" But Harry cut her off by placing his finger on her lips.  
  
"Why me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because you love my by being me, all the other people just see my shells, they never cared about me inside, but you do."   
  
With that, Harry kissed her passionately once again.  
  
  
**A/N:** Okay, people, I've finally put them together, happy? Hope so. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	9. What About Ginny?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**~Chapter Nine: What About Ginny?~**  
  
Cho finally pulled away. "Harry, we can't do this, what about Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry honestly. "I don't want to hurt her, I can't do this to her. But we…"  
  
"She loves you, and you said you want to pay back the Weasleys." Cho said.  
  
"Yeah, but will she want to stay with someone who doesn't really love her?" Harry looked up into Cho's creamy brown eyes innocently. Those eyes just set Harry on fire.  
  
"She doesn't know, does she? Please Harry, I'm sorry, but I don't want to get into this, I can hold my feelings, but I can't stand people calling me a bitch, or a slut, or whatever people call them, I just can't stand it. Harry, I'm not the kind of person who'll do anything for love." Cho said softly, hoping Harry would understand.   
  
"I understand, I don't want Ginny to be hurt also, I don't want the Weasleys to be disappointed, I don't want Ron to hate or, what so ever." Harry replied.  
  
Cho smiled sourly, "Last time, you asked me too late, this time, I asked too late, maybe god just don't want us to be together."  
  
"Yeah, maybe…" Harry replied with a sad smile, and they went back to their common rooms.  
  
"Was that the feelings for being in love?" Cho thought as she watched a couple kissing not far from where she was sitting. "Why mine was kind of bitter?" "Haha, told you you'd be hurt!" A voice said playfully. Cho smiled and shook her head, some how that voice was actually very funny. ~Sigh~ "You are right, I am hurt." She thought to herself and went to bed.  
  
She closed her eyes, but didn't feel like sleeping. "Why god have to do this to us?" She thought, but she couldn't even imagine what people would say if she just took Harry away from Ginny. The only thing she was certain was that the Weasley twins would whack her head open with a Bludger in the next Quidditch game. Besides, she didn't want to hurt Ginny either, she thought Ginny was a really sweet girl, who deserved Harry.  
  
The she thought, "What could be worse that you love a person and he loves you, but you just can't be together?" She was right, nothing could be worse that that._ NOTHING!_  
  
Harry, on the other hand, obviously realized this, too. He felt so guilty when she was with Ginny, but didn't want to hurt her, he knew Ginny knows nothing. Harry told what had happened to Hermione, who strongly recommended that Harry not to tell Ron. Harry knew she was right. "Family is always more important than friends." He thought.   
  
Next morning, as Harry walked down to have breakfast, (Ron wanted wait for Hermione.) he saw Cho sat in the Ravenclaw table, surrounded by her friends. She smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back. That was all he could do, nothing else, Ginny came down, sat beside Harry, Cho looked at her enviously.  
  
None of her friends knew this, Cho was very good at hiding her feelings. Plus she could receive information without paying attention, (That helped her a lot in Potions.) She wasn't paying attention to what her friends had said, but still, she could reply, there was no way that they could know she was thinking about something else.  
  
Cho didn't have time to think about Harry when it get to Christmas, with four enriched classes and prefect duties, she barely have time to think about anything. Apparently, it was a good thing. Harry was too, very busy, Professor McGonagall had signed a lot of homework since November, she said that they should start to prepare for their O.W.L.s. Plus, everyday, he need to do something he called 'Ginny Duty'. He wondered why he even wanted to listen to Ron's suggestion at first place.  
  
Actually, Harry and Cho were purposely making themselves very tired. Harry had done some extra model O.W.L.s he found in the library, and Cho had started to read _Need to Pass the NEWTs?_ Also, they had their Quidditch practise. Monday, Tuesday, and Friday afternoons, the pitch was booked by Ravenclaw. Gryffindor booked Monday morning and Wednesday and Thursday afternoons. (They had a big agreement with Malfoy.) Slytherin won Hufflepuff by over 100 points. The next game was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, Harry was quite nervous, he knew Cho was a very good Seeker, and now, she had a better broom, she was definitely capable of winning Harry.  
  
With Hermione's help, Harry had figured how the snitch was flying by geometric figures, but he thought Cho, being a Ravenclaw, had figured this a long time ago.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry, they are both in misery again, I'm really sorry, I'll think a solution for it. Don't worry. And of course, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	10. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**~Chapter Ten: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw~**  
  
Two weeks before the Christmas break, the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch took place. Both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw team practiced a lot. Cho changed into her Quidditch robe and walked out to the pitch. She flew out, followed by her team.  
  
The Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan started the commentary. "Today, the big game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, both Seeks are very skilled, and a far as I know of, they practiced awfully a lot. So for Gryffindor, we have… Lead by Captain Potter, our Seeker; Chasers: Johnson, Bell, Thomas; Beaters: Weasley and Weasley; and Keeper Smith! And for Ravenclaw, we have: Chasers Bond. Fehr, and Dawson; Beaters: Martin, and Peterson; Keeper: Wilson; and… Seeker Chang, their new Captain!"  
  
Harry landed and so did Cho, "Potter, Chang, shake hands." Madam Hooch said. Harry shook Cho's hands, that was the first time they ever had any physical contact after that day by the lake. "Amount on your brooms, three, two, one." Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Harry kicked off and looked for the golden sparks. Cho kept cutting across him, obviously she didn't change her tactics.  
  
Katie had the Quffal, "She's flying toward the Ravenclaw goal past, she shoots, and she scores!" Roared Jordan "10-0 for Gryffindor!" Harry dived, hope Cho would follow, but she didn't fall for that one. Then somehow he saw the snitch and tore after it, but Cho came out from nowhere and blocked him. She did this several times, and it drove, not Harry, but Lee nuts.  
  
"Quit doing that you bitch!" Lee yelled.  
  
"Jordan, how many times do I have to tell you not to swear!" came Professor McGonagall voice. Harry could see Cho was fighting back a smile. Now the score was 100-70 in Gryffindor favour. Harry just needed the snitch.  
  
Moments later, he saw it again, Cho was closer, but he had a faster broom. There wasn't enough time to think, Cho saw it too. They both chased after the snitch.  
  
"Okay, he's ahead, no wait she it." Lee yelled. Harry had his eyes fixed on the snitch and was trying to push Cho away and she did the same. The snitch, however was dancing away from them. They both reached out their hands, Cho's hand closed around the snitch, somewhat Harry's hand closed around Cho's.  
  
Madam Hooch blew he whistle. "250-170, Ravenclaw wins!" Lee said, a bit disappointed. Harry flew down, head down, she started to walk to the change room. Cho wanted to go over and talk to him, but Ginny got there first. Cho sighed and went away with her cheering teammates.   
  
"Hey, Harry, it's okay, we still can win Slytherin." George said.  
  
"Yeah, we already won the cup once." Ginny added.  
  
Harry certainly wasn't happy, but it wasn't entirely because the lost of the game. Of course, the game is an issue, but not quite. Harry thought about Cho, how he felt when he toughed her hand, the tender, soft, warm, little hand.  
  
"Harry!" ~sigh~ back to reality.  
  
"Huh?" Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry, it's okay, and quit being dreamy all day." Ginny said with a smile. "Want to go fro a walk?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" With that Ginny took Harry to the lake.  
  
Mean while…  
  
There was a big commotion going on in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Everyone was happy except for the person who actually caught the snitch. Well, may not unhappy, of course Cho was happy that she had won, but she was just not entirely happy. She did cheer; she did have fun; she did acting very happy. But inside, she was empty; she didn't want to act this tragic comedy out anymore, not tonight. Through the window, she could see Harry walk hand in hand by the lake with Ginny.   
  
She went up to her dormitory, sat on her bed, thinking about Harry. Harry had lost the game; Ginny was there to console him. She wondered if she had lost the game, who will console her? Well, there would be of course, but she wanted someone who really loves her to do so.  
  
She knew that Harry learned to forget about her and enjoy Ginny's company. She knew he no longer love her, or even like her. She was alone again, outside and inside.  
  
She looked out her windows again, the lake was beautiful at dust, the sun almost set, Cho would see Harry kissing Ginny, and Ginny laughed. "As long as Harry's happy, I'm happy." She thought, this thought scared her. "Why?" She asked herself. "Cause you care about him, you have your heart broken, and just because he is happy, then you shall be happy? God, love really can change things." She answered herself.  
  
She took a shower and went to bed, she didn't want to fall asleep, every time she did, she would dream about Harry and her, together, happy. But then, every dream ended in heartbreak...  
  
**A/N:** There, I know they are sad, but they will be together again. Just wait. Any by the way, last time I asked about the _clean_ and _ cross over the line_ thing, most of you wanted both, I don't really know how to do that, because once you're over the line, you can't come back again. Well, anyhow, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	11. We Are Just Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
** ~Chapter Eleven: We Are Just Friends~**  
  
"What?! Why?!" Harry asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, my grandparents will come, and you know, a family thing, sorry. At least Hermione is here."  
  
"Fine," Harry replied. Ron, Ginny and the twins were going back for Christmas, Harry wasn't quite happy with it (Duh). But Ron was right, at least Hermione still would be at Hogwarts.  
  
The day before the break, Harry checked the list of the students whom would stay at Hogwarts:  
  
_ Gryffindor: Granger, Hermione__  
Potter, Harry__  
__ Hufflepuff: (None)__  
__ Slytherin: (None)__  
__ Ravenclaw: Chang, Cho_  
  
"Wow! She is staying?" Harry thought, didn't really know his feelings, he walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Who's staying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Us, and Cho, that's it." Harry replied.  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, Harry, just because Ginny isn't here, that dose _not_ mean you can…" Hermione started.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to her, okay?" She might not like me anymore." Harry cut her off.  
  
"Find, why is she staying then?"  
  
"How do I suppose to know? Go ask her." Harry said impatiently.  
  
Harry wasn't expecting Hermione would really go ask Cho, but apparently she did. The very next morning after everyone had left, Hermione walked up to Cho.  
  
"Cho, mind if I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"No," Cho followed Hermione to the library, looked a bit puzzled.  
  
"You know about Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked as they sat down.  
  
"Yeah," Cho replied. She didn't know what Hermione was up to.  
  
"Um, I just want to know, do you still like Harry? Oh, I'm sorry, it's kinda a personal question, but Harry is…"  
  
"Harry is what?"  
  
"Well, Harry kept the relationship simply because he didn't want to hurt Ginny, you are the one Harry really loves."  
  
"Oh," Cho turned read. "Well, I do still like Harry, but I don't want him to hurt Ginny, or do anything for me that he doesn't want to. I can hold back my feelings, but I can't stand people calling me a bitch."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I understand. If it's a reverse, Ginny would definitely do something."  
  
"Really, why?" Cho asked.  
  
"First, you are two different kind of people, Ginny would do anything for love, and I mean _anything_. Second, she has nothing to lose, you have popularity, she doesn't; you have a pretty face, she, well, not quite. All this things, and plus, she has brothers who would, you know…" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah." Cho smiled. "Does Ron know it?"  
  
"Nope, we didn't tell him. I can understand why Harry choose you, Ron can't." Cho blushed again. "Really, you have Quidditch skills, Ginny can't even see the snitch when it's within five feet; you have four enriched classes, she can barely pass; you're nice all the time, well, at least as I know of, and Ginny just get mad of nothing. But her brothers just can't see that, they think she is a goddess. She is not. Maybe because she's the only girl in the family.' Hermione smiled.  
  
"You just didn't see me when I was mad, that's all, you don't know me like you do to Ginny." Cho said.  
  
"Maybe, but you won't be mad at Harry just because he's two minutes late, will you?"  
  
"Probably not." Cho grinned.  
  
"See what I mean." Hermione grinned, too. Cho nodded. "Why didn't you tell him before he asked Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought Harry would never like me." Cho replied.   
  
"Why don't you go back then?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"For Christmas?" Hermione nodded. "Oh, since You-Know-Who is back, mom and dad are always busy, so they all have things to do. I rather stay here with some of you than go back facing myself. Plus, I have a lot of homework, I need the library." Cho replied.  
  
"Oh, well, I'd better go, nice talk with you." Hermione smiled and stood up.  
  
"Yeah, nice talk to you, too." Then Hermione walked out the library. Cho stayed and did her homework. Two minutes after Hermione left, Harry walked in.  
  
"Hi," Harry said in surprise. He didn't think anyone would want to study on the first day of the break.  
  
"Hi, Harry.' Cho replied, smiling. "Wanna sit?"  
  
"Thanks." Harry sat down beside Cho, for a second or two, neither of them knew what to say. They sat quietly, looking into each other's eyes. Slowly, very slowly, Harry took Cho's hands, leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. Harry could feel Cho was kissing him back, her lips felt so soft, so warm.  
  
Cho was shocked by her reaction, she wasn't planning to do this, she wasn't. But when Harry placed his lips on hers, she just couldn't think anymore. She didn't know what to do except kiss him back.  
  
Suddenly, Cho pulled away, her normal thinking abilities came back. "Harry, we can't do this." She wanted it, she really did, but she didn't want Ginny to be hurt. She was not prepared for what people would say after they found out. "Ginny…"  
  
"She's not here, she won't know.' Harry replied quietly.  
  
"Still, it's easy to start, but it's hard to stop." Cho said. "We are just friends, nothing more than that, we _can't_ be more than that."  
  
Harry nodded, "I know, I'm sorry." They were both hurt, they loved each other, but they knew they shouldn't do anything. Harry Potter, the boyfriend of Virginia Weasley, shouldn't do anything that would hurt his girlfriend; and Cho Chang was not to be called a bitch who goes around and stole people's boyfriend.  
  
They sat silently for a moment and Cho stood up. "I'd better leave." and took her books, went away, left Harry sitting in the vacant library, alone. "We are just friends, _we are just friends_." Harry told himself again and again  
  
**A/N: **Okay, one more step closer, Ginny's not here, Whoooo, hehe, well, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	12. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**A/N: **I had a different chapter, but I thought I might use this one, more _clean_. Well, hope you like it.  
  
**Alec6427:** Thank you for your advise, nothing behind Ginny. I know you will scream again, and louder for sure.  
  
**Coboz**: Ginny's not gone completely, not great.  
**  
****shdurrai: **Thanks for the reviews, can't put them together, sorry.  
  
**Quistis88:** Even if Ginny's not here, but…  
  
**Safsaf: **Sorry, they can't be together now.  
  
**Ecl@ir: **Forbidden love don't often work.  
  
**~Chapter Twelve: Decision~**  
  
Cho lay in her bed, thousands of thoughts was passing her brain. "How many chances can you have in one life time? You just let it pass you by? Idiot!" She yelled inside. "Cho Chang, listen, you want to people call you a slut? If you do, go find Harry, go, now! Do whatever you want, I don't care." Another voice screamed. Cho always had those inner conflicts, but this was the strongest. She never felt so confused and lost. She kept telling herself how would people say after they found out, but another side of her seemed not to care anymore.  
  
She never felt this kind of desire before, both physically and mentally, she wanted Harry. She wanted to be his girlfriend; she wanted him to love her; she wanted him to touch her; she wanted him to kiss her… She knew she was insane, but she felt her resistance of what was right and what was wrong; what was good for her and what was bad for her, crumbled.  
  
Next morning, Cho went down for breakfast, saw Hermione and Harry were sitting across form each other in the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Cho, wanna sit here?" Hermione asked, Harry gave her a look but Hermione pretended she didn't see it.  
  
"Thanks," Cho replied and sat down beside Hermione.  
  
"You need to talk." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Harry looked over to Hermione, casting a puzzled look.  
  
"You two, you can't go on like this anymore, talk and get a solution, no matter what the solution is, you have to have one."  
  
"But…" Harry started.  
  
"She's right, we need to end this in someway, either we move on, or tell Ginny, we can't stay like this."  
  
"If we move on, does that mean that we are not even friend?" Harry asked, knowing the answer, and Cho silently nodded.  
  
"You want me to leave?" Hermione started.  
  
"No, I'm okay with it." Harry said, looking over to Cho.  
  
"It's alright with me too." Cho said. "What is your suggestion then?"  
  
"Well, in my opinion, I think you should tell Ginny the truth. First, two people happy or one, I choose two. Second, being with a person who doesn't love you isn't that great as Ginny thought." Hermione finished.  
  
"But the consequences?" Cho asked.  
  
"I know, you want your love or…"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm sorry Harry, I want to, but I wasn't taught to be a girl like that. I just can't." Cho said quietly.  
  
"I understand." Harry said quietly. "But I just can't hold it, if I compare Ginny, to you…"  
  
"Then don't compare." Cho said, "You will always find a better one after you compare."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Harry said quietly, afraid of looking into Cho's eyes.  
  
"Harry, _I'm_ sorry."  
  
"So it's the end huh?" Harry asked, there were so much agony in his voice.  
  
Cho nodded, silent tears ran down her face once again. Hermione silently walked away, leaving some time for them, for a last time.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" Harry finally asked.  
  
"Yes." Cho took Harry's hand and the two of them walked out of the castle.  
  
They wasn't talking, both were in so much agony, so much in pain, and so much in misery.  
  
Harry let Cho cry, tears ran down his cheeks, too. They stopped, Cho looked into Harry's eyes, Harry stared back. With no words, Harry wrapped his arms around Cho, Cho did the same. After a minute or two, Harry pulled away. Cho linked her hands behind his neck and drew his head down her level and kissed him for the one last time, so sweet, so sour…  
**  
****A/N: **Sorry, it's so short. It's sad isn't it. Hehe, I'm so evil. Well, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	13. Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
**  
****Harry/Cho 4EVA:** I'll put them together, just not yet.  
  
**shdurrani:** Hehe, I'm evil again.  
  
**Alec6427:** What did I say? Keep screaming.  
**  
****Cozboz: **Cho is a wise person, I know, she would be even more later.  
  
**~Chapter Thirteen: Mirror of Erised~**  
  
The break ended, everyone came back, Harry's life wasn't very exciting, but busy. Quidditch practices, homework, (His grades were now almost same as Hermione's.) and everyday, he would spend a while with Ginny.  
  
Ron was right about one thing, Ginny was a pretty good girlfriend, just not what Harry wanted. Ginny, on the other hand, knew nothing about it, even Ron thought there was something wrong with Harry went he first got back. Harry wasn't sure that Ginny really didn't know or she knew it, but said nothing about it. At least, she had Harry.  
  
Cho was too, very busy, Quidditch practice, homework, and prefect duties. Though she didn't have a boyfriend she doesn't love hanging around all day. Harry was always afraid that he would ruin the precious friendship he had shared with Cho, and yet, he did, but it was both his and Cho's decision. Cho could still see Harry walk by in the halls sometimes, but only gave him a smile, nothing else. When they were in the library, they never talked to each other either, not even saying 'hello'.   
  
Hermione, on the other hand, knew everything. Even if they didn't talk to each other, they still love each other. You could act like you don't, but you had to honest to yourself.  
  
One day, Hermione walked over to Ron, "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Oh oh, Hermione is asking _me _a question." Ron teased.  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"Fine, fine, what do you want to ask?"  
  
"Ok, say there's this boy, and a girl." Hermione paused.  
  
"Keep going, I'm listening."  
  
"And they love each other, but the boy already have a girlfriend, should he broke up with his old girlfriend, or should he just stay with her?"  
  
"That's a tough question. Why don't you try ask Harry?"  
  
"Well, I'm asking you right now, I'll ask him later." Hermione said, privately wondering what Ron's answer might be.  
  
"Well, I think he should broke up with the girl."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, two people who love each other should be together."  
  
"I see." Hermione walked away, knowing it was not that simple.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was now Spring Break, Harry was really getting fed up with Ginny, he knew he shouldn't compare Ginny to Cho, but it wasn't easy. He didn't know what really got into Ginny, but she was so easy to get angry. But somehow, Harry managed to cope with it, not like when a boy who loves a girl and don't want to lose her, just that he did so much already, there was not point to stop now.  
  
Cho was still using her old strategies, making herself busy, but it didn't seem to work now. She never knew that being in love is that hard. She had absolutely no one to talk to,. (She didn't want to bother Hermione.) no one to console her, no one.  
  
Tonight, Cho woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, she knew, she had another dream about Harry. She stood up and walked over to the window. Cho's silky black hair was flying in the gentle spring breeze. She sighed, trying not to make any sound, grabbed her sweatshirt and walked out her dormitory.   
  
She didn't know exactly where she was heading to, she knew, if she got caught, she would be in big trouble, she shouldn't brake any school rules, especially when she was a prefect. All of a sudden, she heard a noise, she knew it was a Professor. She had nowhere to go, so she opened a door and went in.  
  
There was nothing but a mirror. She gasped, it was the Mirror of Erised. She read about the Mirror in the book, she knew that the mirror could tell you what is your deepest desire. She took a breath and walked in front of it. Slowly, she saw her, and… Harry beside her, holding her hand.  
  
She stepped back, she knew she loves Harry, but she didn't know that this was her deepest desire. She had a lot of desires, she wanted to play Quidditch, to become a doctor, to… but she didn't know the greatest one was Harry.  
  
**A/N:** A little discovery, hope you like it. And I was just wondering that if you want a happy ending or a sad one, (I know a lot of you like happy endings but…) Well, please REVIEW and tell me. Thanks.  
  



	14. A Lost Bird

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
**  
****Quistis88: **Yeah, they did transfer the mirror somewhere else, and Cho found it somewhere else, hehe.  
  
**(No one): **Okay, I don't want you cry.  
  
**Safsaf:** Great, thanks for the advise.  
  
**Cozboz:** Well, I used the Mirror, and for Spring Break, when I was in London, they call it Half Term, not really sure.  
  
**Malissandre:** Thanks for the Review.  
  
**I hate Osama bin Laden: **Thanks for the advise.  
  
**Alec6427: **Well, according to your reviews, I assume you want a happy ending.  
  
**~Chapter Fourteen: A Lost Bird~**  
  
Quietly, Cho sneaked back to her dormitory, she could feel her heart, racing. She never knew she wanted Harry that much.  
  
~Sigh~ Another sleepless night, she used to kept all her secrets in her own heart, but now, it seemed that her heart would be explode if she kept adding.  
  
She turned and looked at her alarm clock again, 5:30 a.m., she couldn't stand another minute. She got out of bed, got dressed and walked down to her common room. For the first time ever, she hated the teachers for leaving more homework. She sighed and walked down to the Quidditch pitch with her Nimbus 2000, wanting to go for a fly. Surprisingly, she found Harry there, flew around the pitch. Harry saw her too, he flew down.  
  
"Hi," Cho said, tonelessly.  
  
"Hi, I'm finished, your turn." Harry replied and walked toward the castle. A thousand voices told Cho to call him, but she didn't. She watched Harry disappeared into the castle, her heart splintered into a thousand pieces.  
  
She amounted on her broom, kicked off and zoomed across the pitch. It started to rain, she wondered if she'd go back, but she didn't. She flew in the rain, like a lost bird, wanting to find a home. She was all wet, the rain was getting heavier and heavier, she flew down to the ground, closed her eyes, let natural do whatever it wanted to do to her. She gave up…  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was watching Cho in the entrance of the castle. He knew exactly how she felt, he wanted her. He wanted to have her more than anything else on the Earth, but he couldn't.  
  
He watched her as she was walking back to the castle, knowing how hurt she was. They were in so much agony, in so much pain.  
  
Cho took a shower and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There were no one except Harry, she didn't look at him, silently walked to the Ravenclaw Table.  
  
Slowly, Harry turned and looked at Cho, Cho looked up, too. Harry smiled, and so did Cho. Cho looked back and ate her breakfast. The uncontrollable hot salted water fall from her eyes and splat on the table.  
  
Just then, Hermione appeared, she saw Harry and Cho, and walked toward the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Hermione asked. Silently Cho nodded. Hermione sat down beside her, putting a comforting arm on Cho.  
  
Silent tears, the drops of agony, pain, sadness, and misery, landed on the table. Hermione kept quiet. She knew she shouldn't say anything right at this moment. Finally, Hermione started, "Cho, pull yourself together. People will be coming down soon." Cho nodded and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"You are hurting her." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I don't have a choice." Harry whispered back. "And how did you know?"  
  
"I was watching through the window."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione didn't say another thing. She knew better than bug any of them right now. "How come everything that had to do with Harry doesn't go smoothly?" Hermione thought.   
  
Ginny wasn't stupid, she knew something was going on, but what? She wondered why was Harry so well-behaved this years. His grades jumped up, he was in the library all the time, even Professor Snape quit picking on him. "Did Hermione or a some obsidian student brain washed you?" Ginny had once asked. But she didn't know, it was because of her, because of Cho.  
  
"Harry, is there something going on?" Ginny asked later that day.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Harry, there's something going on, tell me."  
  
"What? There's nothing going on." Harry said, knowing that Ginny was getting suspicious.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive." Harry said.  
  
"Okay, but do tell me if you're not happy."  
  
"Alright." Harry answered. "Ginny, how can I tell you?" He thought.  
  
Harry finished his homework, didn't know what else to do. Ron and Hermione had left to_ study_, and Ginny was playing wizard chess with Lavender. He didn't feel like to and talk to Ginny, he had nothing to say to her. He felt so lonely, before, he had two great friends, he still did, but they just couldn't help, at least Ron couldn't. He had no idea how did his parents got together, he wondered if they had gone thorough this kind of misery or not.  
  
Cho was sitting in the Ravenclaw Common Room, trying to figure out a way to forget about Harry. After a while, she gave up, there was no way she could forger about Harry in this instance. She had no choice but go on, but how? She knew why her mother always tells her not to fall in love. "You'll be occupied by him, you'll be sad, and your grades will go down…" Cho's grades didn't go down, but she was occupied by him, and sad.   
  
She didn't know how could she be so fragile inside, she was always a strong girl, she coped a lot of things by herself, but this time, she knew she might fail...  
  
**A/N: **Ok, according to the reviews, all of you want happy a ending, alright, even though is harder to write, but if you want it, I'll write it. Thanks and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	15. More Trouble Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**swt-angel-babi3:** Thanks of the advise, happy ending it is.  
  
**Lily:** Alright, happy ending.  
  
**Crystal:** Thanks for the review and the spelling check.  
  
**Firebird:** Can't believe your are actually reading Rebecca, and it will be happy ending.  
  
**DM:** Alright, you won't cry, it will be a happy ending.  
  
**Alec6427: **Finally, I was trying to make you cry all along. LOL  
  
**Quistis88: **Thanks for the correction. I changed it.  
  
**Cozboz:** Sorry, so many people want happy endings, read "Will You Be Mine" if you like sad ending, thanks.  
  
**(****No one): **Fine, happy ending.  
  
**(No one):** Ok, I know you want people to be happy, great. But there's really no need to put a curse on me. Aw it hurts. So in order not to get hit by your curse, it will be a happy ending. And I'll try a alternate happy ending for "Will You Be Mine". Thanks anyway. No more thing, my nickname is Pure Evil. LOL!  
  
**~Chapter Fifteen: More Trouble Coming~**  
  
Things went quite well those days, Harry learned to keep himself talking so that he couldn't think anything other than whatever he was talking about. And Cho, she learned just not to have any emotions. She went to her classes, did her prefect duties, did her homework, practiced Quidditch, hung around with everyone but didn't see anyone except for Harry.  
  
Hermione knew what Cho was trying to do, she knew she couldn't go on like this anymore. One evening, Hermione found Cho in the library, buried in a pile of books. She walked over to her.  
  
"Cho, do you have a minute?"  
  
"Yeah." Cho stood up and gathered her stuff and followed Hermione out of the library.  
  
Hermione lead Cho to a small classroom, they went in. "What do you want to say?" Cho asked.  
  
"Cho, you can't go on like this. You'll blow yourself up if you don't change now." Cho kept silence, Hermione continued, "Try to talk to Ginny, and tell her the truth. You love Harry and he loves you, there is no reason that you shouldn't be together."  
  
"We've been through this. I can't. it's…"  
  
"I understand, but you can't do this to yourself. How many times in a life time can you find someone you love who loves you back? And it's not just that, you are hurting yourself, torturing yourself, and so is Harry. You guys, you just can't go on like this anymore."  
  
"I know, but it's not that easy. I…"  
  
"Do, you love him?"  
  
"Hermione, look, there…"  
  
"Just tell me whether you love him or not."  
  
It took Cho a few seconds before replying, "I do."  
  
"There we go, and he loves you, too. You can't pretend that the love isn't there, because it is. If you don't want to talk to Ginny, I will. I…"  
  
"Don't!" Cho cut Hermione off. "Don't do that, Harry won't want that to happen, he doesn't want to hurt Ginny, and I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me."  
  
"_You _are hurt because of you."  
  
"But it's different. It is my choice that I'm being hurt, but it's not Ginny's choice to be hurt if you tell her that." Cho said softly.  
  
"So you chose to be hurt? No you didn't, when Harry asked Ginny out, he didn't know that you love him. He did it because he want Ginny to be happy."  
  
"Exactly, if you tell Ginny this, she won't be happy, will she? So why do so. I'm fine."  
  
"You are not! A normal person won't be in the library from dawn until dust; a normal person won't laugh at the things she didn't found funny; a normal person won't let herself hurting herself."  
  
"Hermione, I know you want me to be happy, want Harry to be happy, I know that, thank you. But we are not going to be happy seeing Ginny hurt."  
  
"I see." Hermione sighed.  
  
Cho and Hermione left the classroom and went back to their common rooms, not knowing that a red-haired girl heard all they said.  
  
"It can't be true, _it can't be true_." Ginny thought as she walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was so shocked, she knew there was something unusual about Harry these days, but she didn't think that he would be in love with someone else.  
  
She said the password dully to the Fat Lady, she swung open and Ginny climbed in. A voice in the back of her head yelled: "No, Hermione is lying, it just can't be. Harry loves me, not that Ravenclaw bitch. Harry loves me! _Harry loves me!_"  
  
**A/N:** Hehe, Ginny finds out, things are looking up. Just need time, time is the factor, Cho and Harry would be together. Well, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!  
  



	16. Now What

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**WindDragoon:** Well, most of the people don't like Ginny very much, oh well. It will be a happy ending for sure.  
**  
****Gryffindork1: **I'm sorry if I pissed you off, really sorry, but I can't just put Cho and Harry together out of nowhere. Just wait a few chapters. Thanks.  
  
**Cozboz: **It's going to be a happy ending. I'm glad that you read 'Will You Be Mine", I like the ending, too, but most people want a happy ending, so this story will have a happy ending.  
  
**Aragorn the heir of Isildur**: Thanks for the review.  
  
**Draco'sGrrl**: Thanks you, I'll keep going.  
  
**PixieDust: **Thanks for the review.  
  
**Quistis88****: **The plot is even more complicated now.**  
****  
****Alec6427:** Alright, what I mean by that 'bitch-calling' thing is that everyone calling her a bitch, not just Ginny. Seriously, who cares what Ginny thinks about Cho. (In this story.)  
  
**A/N: **Thanks to Jenny, who helped me to write this chapter.  
  
**~Chapter Sixteen: Now What~**  
  
"HARRY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!" Ginny rushed into the common room, oblivious to the puzzled looks on her housemates. Harry followed Ginny out to a room, knowing that she might've found out.  
  
"Gin, is there something wrong?" Harry asked, faking innocence.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Gin, calm down."  
  
"How can I calm down?! Harry, you _don't_ love me, how can you do this, you… you…"  
  
"Gin, what happened?" Harry asked in a whisper.  
  
"Harry, I'm not here to listen to a bunch of crap, just tell me whether you love me or not!" Ginny said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Gin, I, I…"  
  
"JUST TELL ME!!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Ginny, listen, I can…"  
  
"JUST TELL ME WHETHER YOU LOVE ME OR CHO!!"  
  
"I, I love…" Harry paused.  
  
"JUST SAY IT!!"  
  
"I love… Cho." Before Harry even knew it, Ginny had slapped Harry right in the face. "Gin, I, I'm sorry, but I just, it's not like what you think…"  
  
"What is it then, if you love her, why didn't you ask her out, why you asked me?" Ginny cried.  
  
"Gin, I'm sorry, but if you want us to be like this, we still can. I'm not breaking up with you."  
  
"Ha, even if you are, I won't accept it, you think I'll just let you and that bitch to be together? Harry, you really don't know me well. Even I know you don't love me, I still won't let you go. She might have your heart, but I have you, and she would never will." With that, Ginny walked out and left Harry alone in the room.  
  
Harry stayed in the empty classroom of a while, trying to process what Ginny had just told him. Slowly, he walked back to the common room. Everyone seemed okay, he searched around for Ginny, but she wasn't there. Hermione looked up and saw Harry, she walked over.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She knew."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, my life would be even more miserable." Harry shrugged. Hermione knew that Ginny had over heard her conversation with Cho, she felt kind of guilty.  
  
"Any idea how would you…"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Did she tell anyone else?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Alright. I'll just be going. Goodnight." Hermione walked back to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Next morning, Ginny acted as usual, Harry of course acted with her. Harry thought, as long as she doesn't tell everyone, he would do whatever she wanted. But things weren't that easy.  
  
Ginny found Cho after her usual Quidditch practice, the very next day. "I need to talk to you." Ginny said, without another word, she turned and started walking back to the castle. Cho followed. Ginny lead Cho to an empty classroom and locked the door. Cho could tell that Ginny had found out.  
  
"So, you and Harry, what are you planning to do?" Ginny asked. Cho could see the anger in her eyes.  
  
"We are not planning on doing anything, nothing is going to change because of it."  
  
"As if."  
  
"Ginny, please, I'm sorry. I… I… know this is hard for you, but we, Harry and me, we are not up to anything, you're still her girlfriend." Cho answered softly.  
  
"BUT HE LOVES _YOU_!!" Ginny lost control. She wanted Cho to fight with her; to argue with her; to yell at her, anything, but Ginny wasn't prepared for what Cho had just done. She thought that Cho wanted Harry, and Harry didn't want break up with her. And now, this thought had turned into bubbles.   
  
"YOU BITCH! YOU… YOU SLUT. HARRY IS MY BOYFRIEND, NOT YOURS!!" Ginny yelled at Cho.  
  
"Ginny, calm down, I didn't say Harry is my boyfriend, and I never will if you don't want to. Harry is still yours, no one is trying to steal him away from you." Cho answered.  
  
"But he loves you,_ he loves you_." Tears fall from Ginny's eyes, she knew that Cho wasn't that bad as she thought, but she just couldn't stop hating her. After all, Harry loved Cho.  
  
"Ginny, don't cry, it's alright. I know you love him, but I'm not going to take him away from you. He will always be yours if you like. He would."  
  
"Do you love him?" Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Ginny, it doesn't matter whether I love him or not…"  
  
"Just tell me whether you love Harry or not."  
  
"I do." Cho paused and started again. " But I won't try to do anything, like I said, he is yours." Ginny didn't say another thing, she walked out of the classroom and left Cho there. "How did she find out?" She wondered.   
  
Cho went back to her common room, didn't know what to do. She thought this would end like this, she might be heartbroken, and no one else would really be hurt. But now, Ginny knew that there was something between Harry and her, it made things much more difficult.  
  
**A/N: **Well, that's the chapter, hope you like it. In next chapter, there will be something very interesting happening. So if you want it, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	17. Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**PixieDust:** Thanks for the review.  
  
**Ecl@ir:** Thank you.  
  
**Quistis88: **She is scary.  
  
**Alec6427:** I know Ginny is a bitch. hehe  
  
**Cozboz:** Ok, do it.**  
****  
****Fanofbooks.Harry Potter****: **Trying to get the grammar right, sorry if it's wrong, I'm still learning.  
  
**zaria: **Here it is.  
  
**nano572: **Ok, there it is.  
  
**swt-angel-babi3: **Ok, I'll try to speed it up, but I bet you want it to be in good qualities, too.  
  
**Lemaz : **Thanks  
  
**~Chapter Seventeen: Accident~**  
  
Harry wasn't sure of anything in those days, sometimes, he would just sit alone in the common room and think over things. He didn't know what was Ginny's next move, he didn't know what Cho was going to do, and he didn't know what was he going to do.  
  
Ginny's words distracted Cho very much, _he loves you_, it was true, Harry did love Cho, but there was no solution to their love. Cho had a Quidditch final vs. Slytherin (Harry had a little accident during the game with Hufflepuff, so they used the reserve Seeker on the game with Slytherin. So the result…) coming up next week, she wanted her mind to be absolutely clear during the game. She really wanted to win.  
  
On the day of the game Harry didn't go. Everyone else did, even Ginny did, but he didn't. He wanted to be alone, he didn't want to see Cho in front of Ginny. He sat in the vacant Gryffindor Common Room, listening to the cheer on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Cho walked out to the pitch in her blue Ravenclaw robe, her black hair flying in the wind. Lee Jordan was doing the commentary as usual. "Here we have the Quidditch final between Ravenclaw and Slytherin!" Everyone cheered.  
  
Madam Hooch came out with the Quidditch set. "I want a nice clean game." She said. Cho knew that every game that includes Slytherin wouldn't be very clean.  
  
"Chang, Malfoy, shake hands." Cho shook Malfoy's hand. "Amount on your brooms, three, two, one." Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Cho kicked off the ground, starting looking for the snitch. Several times, Cho tricked Malfoy, Hermione could tell that Malfoy was furious.  
  
"He scores, 140-30 in Slytherin's favourite." Roared Jordan.  
  
"If Cho doesn't catch the snitch soon, Slytherin would win anyways." Ron said carelessly.  
  
"I know, but the Slytherins are just cheaters." Hermione replied.  
  
"The Hufflepuff would win if the Slytherin doesn't cheat." Ginny said.  
  
"True, but apparently Slytherin is." Hermione answered.  
  
All of a sudden, Cho started to dive, Malfoy followed, of course. Cho zoomed through the air, avoiding a Slytherin Chaser, a Slytherin Beater, and a Bludger. Those didn't distract her, she had her eyes glued to the golden sparks. Hermione wondered how much she had practiced this year.   
  
Cho was within a feet of the snitch, "Just a little more," she thought. She leaned forward, reached out her hands, and caught the snitch. Just then, before anyone one would have time to cheer, a Slytherin Beater zoomed toward her and without a second thought, concussed her with his Beater's club. It seemed not enough for the Slytherin team, Malfoy suddenly yanked Cho's broom. She lost balance and fall to the ground from forty feet from the air.  
  
Hermione rushed down, Ron followed, and so did Ginny. The professors already gathered around Cho. Professor McGonagall called her, but she didn't move, the snitch was still in her hand, and there was a tiny sour smile on her face.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed the professors to the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey didn't let them in. Hermione stood out side of the hospital wing, had a worried look on her face. "Ron, go tell Harry to come down, tell him that Cho's hurt." Hermione said, didn't mind the look Ginny's face.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Ginny, do you want to…" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll stay here with you." Ginny answered softly.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, saw a whole bunch of people walked in the common room, talking about the game. He didn't care, well, until he heard…   
  
"Hey, what really happened?" Asked Dennis.  
  
"Didn't you see, Malfoy knoced her out of her broom." Colin answered. Harry's heart suddenly froze. "It got to hurt, she fall from at least thirteen metres in the air."  
  
"Who… fall?" Harry asked, but he already knew the answer, Cho was the only girl on the Ravenclaw Team.  
  
"Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, you know, the pretty Chinese girl, with…" Harry didn't wait 'til Colin finished. He was suddenly out of his seat, and ran out the common room, ignoring the puzzled looks of his housemates.  
  
He ran straight to the hospital wing, not thinking anything at that moment, until he bumped into Ron. "Ron what happened?!" Harry shouted, without stopping."  
  
"Well, Hermione told me to tell you that Cho had fall of her broom, that's all." Ron answered. "It's not like she is…" Harry didn't care what Ron thought about him, he rushed to the hospital wing. He saw Hermione there, arms wrapped around her body, and Ginny, a mix of hopelessness and anger in her eyes, but Harry didn't care those.  
  
He got inside, most of the professors already left, only Madam Pomfrey was there. Harry made a beeline to the bed. He was wordless, he didn't know what to say. "How is she?" Harry managed to get out.  
  
"She is not in very good condition, if she could live for another twenty-four hours, then she'll be fine, but if she can't, then, I'm sorry. I did all I can."  
  
Silently, Hermione and Harry nodded. Harry sat down beside Cho, "Can I stay here?"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't, because…"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Hermione cut in. Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked out with Hermione. They came back two minutes later, "Yes, Mr. Potter, you may stay."  
  
"What did you tell her?" Ron asked Hermione, "And what's with Harry, I didn't know that he knows Cho what well."  
  
"Long story, I'll tell you later." Hermione replied.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Ginny said and walked back to the common room.   
  
"So was all that about?" Ron asked as they got back to the common room, Hermione told him the whole story.  
  
"What the hell? Harry loves Cho? Then why he asked Gin out?"  
  
"Because you told him to, remember?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Oh, right. Guess I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"It's too late anyway. I need to talk to Ginny, can't let her, _them_ , go on like that." Hermione said and walked over to Ginny.  
  
**A/N: **So, finally there's something that could solve the problem. And I'll solve it next chapter, so if you want to know how they did it, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	18. Please Wake Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
NightSpell: Well, I don't hate Ginny either, but I need to find someone to cause the problem right, well I chose her. Poor Ginny. and you'll see what Hermione was going to do.  
  
AGY : Thanks. And sorry if I used too little characters, my brain can't work that fast, sorry.  
  
amikas: Thanks.  
  
Julianne: Well at least I made someone hate her...  
  
Alec6427: I thought you liked Cho.  
  
Firebird: Thanks for the review.  
  
Cozboz: Well she die? Yes... No... Maybe...  
  
Fanofbooks.Harry Potter: I worte you the e-mail.  
  
**~Chapter Eighteen: Please Wake Up~**  
  
"Ginny, I need to talk to you."Hermione asked Ginny as she found her in the corner of the common room.  
  
"What do you want to say?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"About Harry and Cho…"  
  
"You know about Harry and Cho all along, why didn't you tell me?" Ginny cut her off.  
  
"I, I, I thought, well, Harry said that there won't be anything between them, they'll just end it like that, and so you won't be hurt."  
  
"I _am_ hurt." Ginny whispered.  
  
"I know, but they wasn't planning to…"  
  
"What should I do?" Ginny started crying  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly what she was asking.  
  
"Should I leave them, or should I try for my love?" She sobbed  
  
"Ginny, now that you asked. Honestly, I wanted to tell you this long ago. You can have someone's body, but maybe never his heart. They only need one word from you, then Harry would be yours, but his heart may always be with Cho, and you can't do anything about it. Absolutely nothing!"  
  
"But, but I really love Harry." She knew Hermione was right, but she still wanted Harry.  
  
"I know you do, it is your choice, and maybe, just maybe, Harry might love you later on, but that is almost impossible."  
  
"Whose side are you on?"  
  
"I'm not on either of your sides, all I'm saying is that if you want Harry, you will hurt Harry and Cho, and maybe yourself. Make sure you understand that. If you just want Harry, the person, with out his heart, I'm perfectly okay with it. You're hurting Harry and Cho, not me. I admit that Cho is my friend, and I don't want her to be hurt, but you're my friend, too, this is your choice, not mine." Hermione finished, and waited for the reply.  
  
"Well, I guess, I can only have him, the person then." Ginny said softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I, I, I don't know, what do you think?"  
  
"I already said, it is your choice. Both you and Cho are my friends, I want neither of you to be unhappy, but it is almost impossible. So we think for Harry."  
  
"What do you mean is that I should let Harry go?"  
  
"No, I just said think for Harry, do you think he'll be happy with you? Or with Cho? And I mean permanently." Hermione knew that Ginny was giving up .  
  
"But I want Harry."  
  
"I know, but do you just want Harry, or you want Harry to be happy?"  
  
"I, I want both."  
  
"I see, but what if you can't have both? So many times in a lifetime, you'll have to choose between one and another. You don't have a choice."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Ginny, I'm not trying to make the decision for you here, but do you realize that love Harry doesn't mean having him be with you, if that to see him happy. And you might find someone you love later on." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll think about it." Ginny replied and walked away.  
  
Hermione shrugged and walked over to Ron, "So, how did it go?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, I said she'd think about it."  
  
"I think I might want to talk to her, too." Ron stood up.  
  
"Not now, she couldn't take that much in in a day." Hermione pushed Ron back down. "And what do you think she should do?"  
  
"Well, first, I think that Harry was wrong, I'm kinda mad actually. But then when I calm down, I think Harry's right, he already did so much for Ginny, in fact, and it was my fault at first place. So I think Harry should be with Cho, I don't want my dearest little sister to be with a man who doesn't love her, anyway." Ron finished.  
  
"Alright, talk to her tomorrow." Hermione said and went back to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Mean while…  
  
Ginny went to the hospital, she saw Harry was still there, her heart sank. Silently, she left and went to her dormitory.  
  
It was 2:00 a.m. in the morning, Harry had been in the hospital wing for more than ten hours. He hadn't eaten one piece of food; hadn't drunk one drop of water; hadn't had one second of sleep.   
  
Harry didn't let go of Cho's hand, he was afraid that once he let go, she would be gone. He didn't want to lose something he never had before, even though he knew he wouldn't have it forever.  
  
He looked at Cho's face, the sour smile was still there. There was no pain, only a mix of happiness and depression. "Cho, please wake up, please, I want to see you smile again, to see you laugh again, to see you flying on your broom again. Cho, please, wake up." He whispered to Cho. He took her hand and felt her pulse, it was frizzle, but it was still there...  
  
**A/N: **Will Cho wake up, I think you already know. Well, if you don't, and want to know, please REVEIW!!!!! Then I'll update the next chapter. Thanks.  
  



	19. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**raylay:** Sorry, I don't hate Ginny, but I need someone to cause the problem.  
  
**red-hot-goddess**: Thanks  
  
**Ecl@ir:** Posted it, hope you enjoy.  
  
**swt-angel-babi3:** She won't die.  
  
**last of the Pen dragons: **I won't kill her this time.  
  
**(No name):** I believe you made your point.  
  
**Cho-Chang: **Sorry, first, they are not that violent, second, they don't have guns. Hehe.  
**  
****Cho Potter:** Thanks, your story is great, too.  
  
**genny: **Really? I didn't know that I'm so unpredictable.  
  
**Alec6427:** Sorry about the grammar thing, I had to get me big, big socials project done, didn't have time to check it. Sorry  
  
**~Chapter Nineteen: Waking Up~**  
  
Harry was in the hospital wing though the entire night, the sun rose, still, Cho didn't wake up. Madam Pomfrey came in for a morning check. "Is she awake?" She asked Harry softly, Harry simply shook his head. "Mr. Potter, I think you should go get something to eat and some sleep. We'll inform you when she wakes up." Harry shook his head gain. Madam Pomfrey sighed and shook her head. Just then, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked in.  
  
"Is she awake?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Is she dead?" Ron asked, which caused Hermione hit him so hard on the arm. Harry shook his head again. Silent tears ran down his face and landed on Cho's hand. Harry potter, the bravest boy in Hogwarts, was crying.   
  
Ginny, too, started crying, she was full of emotions: anger, fear, hopelessness, and in some ways, sympathy. Ron looked over to his little sister, she was blinded by her own hears. He drugged her out, "I need to talk to you." He whispered.  
  
Ginny followed Ron out of the hospital wing, "What?" She asked through tears.  
  
"Gin, look, I'm your own brother, I want you to be happy, you know that." Ginny nodded. "To tell you the truth. I did it. I asked Harry to ask you out at first place, I thought you would be happy that way, but it turns out that you're not. Gin, I'm really sorry."  
  
"What should I do?" Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Well, if Cho does wake up, let they be. I don't want my little sister to spend her life with a man who doesn't lover her."  
  
"What if she doesn't wake up?" Ginny asked and rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Is there something I should know?"  
  
"I… I…"  
  
"Gin, tell me. I won't tell anyone, I swear."  
  
"I… I made a deal, with, with, Slytherin. They said they'll knock her out of her broom…"  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Shh, I'm sorry, I just want Harry, want Harry to be mine. I want him so much. I thought if she dies, then Harry won't leave me."  
  
"Oh, my silly little sister. If Cho dies and Harry finds out that you killed her, you think he'll ever forgive you?"  
  
"But he won't know, will he?"  
  
"Don't forget, you made a deal with the Slytherin, _the Slytherin_, they'll tell him, maybe not now, but sometime, they will. Ginny, what were you thinking?!"  
  
"I… I… well."  
  
"Gin, listen, I'm totally thinking for you. I don't care about Cho, really, I don't. You, you are not, NOT going to be happy with Harry like this. He doesn't love you, and to make matter worse, he loves someone else."   
  
"But… okay, I understand." Ginny looked down and went back to the common room.  
  
Hermione walked out, "How did it go?"  
  
"I think she is convinced, let's go."  
  
"And what's with the Slytherin deal thing?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Accidentally heard you guys, sorry."  
  
"It's alright, just don't tell anyone, especially Harry."  
  
"Of course, I'm not an idiot. And Harry?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He, no food, no water, no sleep for twenty hours, he can't go on like this. If Cho needs three days to recover, or wake up, Harry's going to stay like that for three days."  
  
"Well, did you try to talk him?"  
  
"Yeah, but he won't listen."  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do here." Ron sighed.  
  
"Well, lets go back." Hermione sighed too. Together, they walked back to their common room.  
  
Harry was still in the hospital wing, he had been here more than twenty-five hours now. He kissed Cho's hand, her hand was cold, her whole body was icy cold, but the faint pulse was still there. His tears landed on her. He cupped his face with her hand, his warmth flowed into her, but she couldn't feel it.  
  
Suddenly, Cho gave a slight shiver, Harry looked up. Slowly, Cho opened her eyes, her vision was blurring, but she could see a figure in front of her. "Aww, this bloody hurts."  
  
"Cho? Cho, you're awake?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, stay here, I'll call Madam Pomfrey." _Stay here, don't ever leave me again, stay here, _Harry thought._  
_  
"I'm not going anywhere, aw, it really hurts." Cho muttered.  
  
"Oh, Miss Chang, finally, you're awake."  
  
"Yeah, thank you."  
  
"Drink this, then the pain will leave." Madam Pomfrey handed Cho a goblet of potion.  
  
"Thank you." Cho said and drank it.  
  
"I'll leave you two here, call me if you need me." Then she left the room.   
  
"How long have you been here?" Cho asked.  
  
"As long as you." Harry answered.  
  
"Ok, fine, how long _I've_ been here than?" Cho asked again, totally forget that they weren't _supposed_ to talk to each other.  
  
"About twenty-five hours."  
  
"What?! You were here for twenty-five hours?" Harry nodded. "Have you eaten, or sleep?" Harry shook his head, but there was a smile on his face. "You haven't eat nor sleep in thirty hours." Cho asked again to make sure.  
  
"It's alright." Harry grinned "As long as you're fine, I'll be okay."  
  
"What about Ginny then?" Cho asked, finally realized that they weren't supposed to talk like this.  
  
"I don't care, I can't take it anymore. When I saw you fall from your broom, I was so afraid that I might lose you, even I've never… had you." He paused and started again. "I don't want a it to be like this, I'll talk to Ginny afterwards, I can't let a girl like you passes me by just like that. I can't."  
  
Cho smiled, "Okay, but first, I want you to go eat something, and second, I want you to get some sleep."  
  
Harry grinned, "Sure, anything for you." Then, he walked out of the hospital wing.  
**  
****A/N: **Well, happy, she wakes up. Hope you like it, at least, it's something happy. Well, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	20. Giving Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Cho Potter: **You're story is very good, too, please keep going.  
  
**Chang : **That was not the ending.  
  
**Julianne:** I really didn't want Ginny to be a bitch, she isn't my favourite character, but I don't hate her.  
  
**kimberly4270: **Well, there wasn't that much trouble, but I admit she wasn't really smart on that one.  
  
**Cho-Chang: **Sorry, I have no idea where purealm went, sorry.   
  
**Ecl@ir:** Thanks for the review.  
  
**Lily: **That wasn't the ending, hehe.  
  
**Cozboz: **Thank you so much for the phone number thing.   
  
**shdurrani:** Why is my track record broken?  
  
**zaria:** That was not the end. hehe  
  
**Alec6427: **I see.  
  
**A/N:** The last chapter was not, NOT the end. I still need to round things up a bit, hope you like it.  
**  
****~Chapter Twenty: Giving Up~**  
  
Harry walked down to the Great Hall to get something to eat, he totally lost track of time. Fortunately it was dinner time, he went over to the Gryffindor table, and sat beside Ron and Hermione. "Harry! You come down!" Ron said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, anything wrong with it?"  
  
"No, how's Cho?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, she's awake."  
  
"Oh, what's why you came down." Ron teased.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How is she?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She seems fine, I'll go back later. How is Ginny?"  
  
"_Now_ you're thinking about Ginny." Ron said sourly.  
  
"Come on, how is she?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Harry, you need to talk to her, sometime, maybe not now, but you'll have to talk to her anyway." Hermione told Harry.  
  
"I will, tonight." Harry replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gin, I need to talk to her." Harry finished his supper and went back to his common room.  
  
"Yeah, I need to talk to you, too." Ginny stood up and lead Harry to the lake. "Here is where we started, let it ends here, too."  
  
"Gin, I'm sorry. I…"  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry." Ginny cut him off. "It, it wasn't your fault, Ron told you to ask me out. You never loved me, but I understand. I can't force anyone to love me, I could have you, but never your heart. I will meet someone who really loves me by his heart." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Gin, I didn't know, I…"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Harry, I have to tell you something, I beg your forgiveness. You don't have to, but at least, let me finish the story." Harry nodded. "You know that Malfoy knocked Cho our of her broom?" Harry nodded again. "I told him to."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Harry roared.  
  
"Harry, please let me finish." Harry nodded, something told him that he should at least let her finish. "I thought that if Cho dies, you, you will be with me. But then, when I saw you with her, with her in the hospital wing, that day, I know how much you love her. I know that you can never love me, whether Cho's here or not. Your heart will always be with her, no matter what." Ginny looked up. "Harry, please, forgive me."  
  
Harry look up, he smiled, "Of course, as long as she's fine, it's okay."  
  
"Harry, thank you, I hope she'll forgive me, too."  
  
"She will, of course she will." Harry said.  
  
"Wanna go back."  
  
"Ginny, but the people…"  
  
"I'm breaking up with you, not you breaking up with me." Ginny smiled. Harry wondered how did Ginny know what he was thinking. "Lets go." Harry smiled, too. And together, they walked back to the castle. "Go back?" Ginny asked as they reached the common room.  
  
"No, I'll go see Cho, I'll be back later."  
  
"Alright, see you later." Ginny walked back to the common room and went directly to bed. Of course, she still loved Harry, but what she said was totally true, she knew that she would never have Harry's heart. But still, she loved Harry, it would take time for her to get over him. She had gave up on Harry, but forget him was totally something else. Tears ran down her face once again, she knew that Harry was somewhat unhappy because of her. She knew that Harry would give what ever she wanted to apologize, but the only thing she wanted, was the only thing that Harry couldn't gave.  
  
Personally, Ginny somewhat admired and respected Cho, she thought it was very hard to gave up a thing that she love because Cho didn't want to hurt her. If she were Cho, she would definitely took Harry away, she wouldn't just let Harry pass her by, but Cho did, because of her. Ginny thought that a girl like Cho, deserved Harry, but she, a girl who would kill someone to have a boy, did not.  
  
Mean while…  
  
Harry was in the hospital wing, telling what happened to Cho. "So, she break up with you?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think both Ron and Hermione talked to her, I don't know what they said, but…"  
  
"I see, still, I don't think she is happy." Cho sighed.  
  
"I know," Harry sighed, too. "But she said she wants someone who really love her, by heart, not like, you know, me."  
  
"I see." Cho smiled. "I own her one."  
  
"I do, too." Harry said, "If you really think you own her a favourite, forgive her."   
  
"Why, what did she do?"  
  
"Well, Malfoy knocked you off you broom, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Cho narrowed her eyes, "Don't tell me she told Malfoy to do that."  
  
"Apparently she did." Harry smiled. "So, forgive her, she knows, what she had done was wrong."  
  
"Yes, I'll forgive her, not just because that she… but I know how she felt, I know that."  
  
"I know, it takes a lot for her to…" Harry sighed.  
  
"Harry, I think you'd better go back, you still have class tomorrow, and you definitely need some sleep."  
  
"You are right," Harry yawned, "Good night." With that, Harry walked out of the hospital wing and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
**A/N:** Okay, a bit short, I had homework to do, sorry if it's a little boring, but you already know, it will have a happy ending. So, you happy? Hope so. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	21. All Happy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Alec6427:** Why you hate Ginny that much? She didn't do anything wrong in this story...  
  
**A/N: **Well, this is the _real_ ending. Hope you like the story. At least, it has a happy ending. LOL.  
  
**~Chapter Twenty-One: All Happy~**  
  
Madam Pomfrey kept Cho in the hospital wing till Tuesday, Cho wasn't very happy. She wanted to take her Transfiguration test on time, because if she didn't, Professor McGonagall would likely to give her a harder one later on. On Tuesday morning, Cho got dressed and went to Professor's McGonagall's classroom to take the test. She'd rather skip breakfast than took the test after school.  
  
She knocked gently on the door, "Come in." Came McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Hello, Professor." Cho smiled.  
  
"Hello, Miss Chang, how do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Good, you're here for the test?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, it will really quick, the only thing you need to do is turn those eggs into birds, flying ones." McGonagall looked back to Cho and took out three tiny eggs.  
  
"Alright," She took out her wand, pointed to the eggs, and muttered something not even Professor McGonagall could hear. Suddenly, those eggs turned in three blue birds, flew out of the open window.  
  
"Well done, Miss Chang, full marks. If there isn't anything else, you may leave now."  
  
"Thank you." "Well, that was fast." Cho thought. She walked out of the classroom with a grin on her face. She walked down to the Great Hall, there was still time to breakfast. As she walked in, the Ravenclaw table exploded. She wasn't really sure what was going on.  
  
"Cho! We won the cup! WE WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP!!" Roger Davis said and hugged Cho so tightly that Cho wondered Roger would break her bones again.   
  
"We did?" Cho asked, she forgot to ask Harry when she was in the hospital wing.  
  
"Yeah, you caught the snitch remember? You didn't lose you memory, did you."  
  
"I don't think so. And who cares, WE WON!"  
  
"YAY!!!!" The Ravenclaws already celebrated on Saturday night, but Cho, the most important person didn't. They would, of course, celebrated it again.  
  
"Well, they are happy; you are happy; we are happy; all happy, that's good. But Ginny…" Ron started.  
  
"She's happy, too." Hermione said, "Look." Ron and Harry looked over to where Hermione had pointed. Ginny and Colin Creevey were sitting together, Colin said something, and Ginny giggled. "See, I don't know if she's in love with the photo-lover yet, but she sure isn't sad."  
  
"Good, I'm that that guilty now." Harry ginned.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you should be." Hermione laughed, too.  
  
The day went by fast, Harry saw Cho during dinner, she was surrounded by her Ravenclaw friends. Harry knew that he wouldn't likely got a chance to talk to Cho tonight, so he went back to the common room. To his surprise, someone called him and he turned. It was Cho. "Harry, do you know where is Ginny, I want talk to her."  
  
"I think she's in the common room, I'll tell her, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." Cho followed Harry to the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I'll wait here." Harry nodded, told The Fat Lady the password and went in. Cho waited him outside.  
  
A minute later, Ginny came out. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, wanna go for a walk?" Cho asked with a smiled.  
  
"Sure." Ginny answered quietly and followed Cho out to the lake.   
  
"Ginny, look, I'm sorry about it … I know it's my fault, I shouldn't just came and ruin your relationship. I'm really sorry." Cho said. She knew if she'd talk to Harry, he would likely to convince her into not worrying about it, so she went to talk to Ginny herself.  
  
"Cho, it, it's not your fault. And I was the one who told the Slytherin to knock you off your broom. I'm sorry. I, I, didn't know what was I thinking." Ginny started, but stopped.  
  
"Ginny, don't worry about it, I know how you feel at that time. It's okay, I don't blame you for what you did."  
  
"But, but if you were me, you wouldn't do that." Ginny looked down and said softly.  
  
"Maybe not, but it doesn't really matter. I know you love him." Cho said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want him anymore, I want to be with someone one who really loves me." Ginny grinned.  
  
"Colin Creevey?" Cho asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Cho laughed, "It just happens, it just happens."  
  
"Well, so you forgive me?"  
  
Cho nodded. "And you'll forgive me, too?"  
  
"Yeah. Thank you." Ginny smiled. "Friends?" Ginny reached out a hand.  
  
"Friends." Cho said and shook Ginny's hand.  
  
"I think you'd better go back, the Ravenclaws really want a party."  
  
Cho laughed, "Yeah, let's go." Together they walked back to the castle.  
  
Hermione, who was sitting in her favourite sit by the window, watching Cho and Ginny walking back together, smiled. She sighed, "At least it's over." She thought. She knew that Ginny wasn't entirely happy, but there was nothing she, or anyone, could do about it.   
  
"What are you thinking?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just about Ginny."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I don't know, Harry and Cho are happy, but what about Ginny?"  
  
"She'll find her love, believe me, she changes super fast." Ron ginned.  
  
"Hope so." Hermione smiled.  
  
-The End-  
  
**A/N:** So, it's done. Really hope you like it. Again, thanks to all my reviewers. I want to get 200 reviews, and I'm still 22 short. So _please_ , give me some encouragement. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you soooooo much.  
  
**P.S.:** I'm bad at writing happy endings, so, Jenny helped me a bit... hehe, well thank her, too. She asks me about it everyday. Thanks.  



End file.
